mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Neko no Chikyūgi
is a Japanese science fiction light novel series written by Mizuhito Akiyama with illustrations by Yū Shiina. There were four light novels published by MediaWorks under their Dengeki Bunko label; the series was once nominated for the thirty-second Seiun Award. Plot After all human died, cats live in torque (space colony or space station) in a period of akin to the Middle Ages, which is managed one religion. This religion tells cats "'The Globe' is a Walhalla (heaven or hell) and no living cats can go there." However, some cats who gained scientific knowledge from their experiments or observations notice the possibility of their ancestor's having lived on the globe, and later transferring to their space colony later. This theory does not permit the religion, so if one cat states "The Globe is our home world, not for the dead," it will be arrested and killed. Scientists must work in private to avoid persecution. In this story, one black cat makes an "Atmosphere Inrush Pod" and tries to prove by itself that cats can live on the globe. Characters ;Cat ;焔 Homura :White cat. One of the stars of this story. He is very famous and the most strong Spiral Diver (fighter). But one night, he had lost at unofficial battle (street fight). Later, he started to search out the black cat who had knocked him down. ;幽 Kasuka :Black cat. He is the 37th Sky walker (scientist who is investigating about the globe). He is the black cat who knocked down 焔(Homura). Why did he fight with Homura and what has he gained with that battle? Homura has asked him, but he hasn't answered. But he must have some reason certainly. ;霞 Kasumi :White old years cat. He is a priest Homura knows. In official battle, all cat have to conduct a funeral by himself before the battle has started. From this connection, Homura gained some advice from this old one. On the other hand, Kasumi is the one of the highest-ranked priests in Grand Colony (anti-scientific-religion). He supports Homura's travel for searching black cat, and he also has a duty to find and punish irreligious cat, like 幽(Kasuka). ;朧 Oboro :36th Sky walker. Finally, he has found Grand Colony and killed. But his experimental result was hidden by Xmas, so as far as he have received severe tortures, he have not told where his experimental result have hidden. He ordered Xmas to "Hide this where no one can find out". :And he has also said "But if 37th Sky Walker would have appeared, he will find my experimental result if it have hidden where no one can find. Listen, Xmas, Cats who lives in Torque divided to only two types. One doesn't show any interests in impossible things, and the other only shows his interests in impossible things. ;Gamble dealer :White and black point (In Japan, called buchi-cat). He gambles on cat's battle. When Homura had challenged to champion, Most of cats have thought Homura would lose. Homura is certainly strong, but the champion is thought as MONSTER or THE DEATH. So, no one have chosen Homura's win on this gamble, so this battle is not decided. On hearing this, one little girl(cat) who is fan of Homura, 楽(Kagura) have gotten angry, and she stated that she bet her all fortune (one little bell) on Homura's win. In this time, no one have joined this gamble, so this dealer accepted her wager and he bet one bag full of mouses. ;楽 Kagura :yellow and brown tabby female cat. Explorer. She is the fan of the strongest fighter Homura. When Homura started to travel to find black cat, she started to chase Homura and got caught up in some religious problems. ;円 Madoka :orange and dark brown tabby female cat. One leader of Bastards. She was brought up by Kasuka, but she is not his mother. She told some old story to Kasuka about the globe. ;Robot ;Twin robots (looks like a ghost) 日光,月光 Nikkou and Gakkou (Sun shine and Moon light) :They are Homura's robots. Male Angel type. ;Xmas (Christmas) :Female Angel type robot. She is Kasuka's one. Kasuka can make "Atmosphere Inrush Pod" with her hand. She was ordered by 36th Sky Walker to "Hide all of my experimental data so as to no one can find it". But She has no idea where to hide, so she decided to guard it with her as long as she can (like hide and seek). She had hidden herself for several decade years, and finally, Kasuka found. Terminology ;Torque :World for cats. Cylinder shaped artificial satellite(, space colony or space station). Revolves around globe (Earth). Its distance from Globe is 6000km and its revolution speed is 5600m/s. :All humans have died but some electric supply and robots are left. Cats who live here are able to use the robots and build a civilization. ;Grand colony :Religious Organization which is controlling society of Torque. Its main dogma is "The globe is the Walhalla and where any living cat can't reach to". This have Church Knights which is consisted with Road Runner (commander) and Soul Saver (soldier). They define Sky Walker as heresy and suppresses him completely. Their strength is said to be an overpowering sum of Bastards on Torque. ;Bastards :Cats who lives with illegal jobs. Their main job is thief or bouncer. In many cases, they have one boss who makes groups. Some Bastards are not so bad cats who guard ordinary cats and have their eye on rough Bastards or rich cats who gain wealth in a not good or illegal way. But it is also illegal. So if the base of Bastards are found by Grand colony, they will be punished and its group will be broken up. ;Spiral diving :There is spiral stairway on the center of Torque. Gravity on Torque is generated by its rotational torque. In here, there is no gravity. And this no gravity area is used for cat's duels. Cats can battle in here and they can accompany their own robot. This battle is watched by many cats and some cats bet on it. ;多爾袞 (Dorugon) :The title of the champion of Spiral Diving. In ancient period, this is the alias of The King on torque. Now, Dorgon is not king, but now Dorgon can also use some political power if he want. For example there is a special radio frequency range which is not allowed for use on any cats without Dorugon. Dorugon are a few cats on Torque who are esteemed by Grand Colony. Sounds like Dragon, but origin of title name is Chinese ancient prince. ;Robot :In torque, there are many robots which are left by humans. Cats are able to control them with their "radio whisker" like radio control devices. Robots obey the control of cats, but they have their own will and personality. ;Angel :Who have carried cats to torque and presented robot, mouse, cockroach and others. :Simply, means human. So "Angel type robot" means "Human type robot" (robot with two legs). Other types are also there. ;Sky Walker :Scientists who continue researching the way of reaching to the Globe with his life. This is not allowed by Grand Colony. If this research theme becomes known, he can no longer live so long. So, their research data are hidden in a secret place where "No one can find". Torque have long history of several hundred years. But the total number of cats who have been called Sky Walker is only 36. ;Doll Master :Technologists who are maintaining robots. If he is professional, Cats don't understand the accurate mechanism of robots. Most of them repair using their own experience (trial and error) or using empirical rules, so its maintenance is not perfect. Recently, on Torque, some rumors are spread about "Black Doll Master" who can tune any robot to its best condition. ;Explorer :Searching ancient human technology which is not broken. ;Radio whisker :Cats who live in space colony have long antenna on their forehead. These are called "radio whiskers" which can radiate and sense radio wave. With this evolution, they can control robots and communicate with other cats and each other. Ordinary cats only can make some simple work with his robot, but Homura can control two robots at the same time at his will. This is one reason of his strength. And on battle, Homura and Kasuka have to be careful on wiretapping, so they send their wave signal to robot using encryption. Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga ko:고양이의 지구의 ja:猫の地球儀